I Only Love You
by Yaoifangirl01
Summary: Amanda Jones' only true love has been stolen by her brother!Or so she thinks.Little does she know,Allison Kirkland,Alfred,Kiku Honda and Francis Bonnefoy have divised a plan to make her jelous!Fail summery!JUST READ.


Amanda sighed. She didn't want to face her best friend right now. Allison Kirkland had a new boyfriend. Amanda Jones's older brother, Alfred "Hero" Jones. Weren't hero's supposed to be good? And_ not_ steal what should have rightfully belonged to someone else? Alfred _knew_ his sister was in love with Allison, and yet he decided to take her anyway. The woman angrily screamed into her pillow.

Alfred walked in, beaming as if he knew nothing about his sister's current state. "Hey sis! What's goin' on?" He laughed loudly. Amanda heard an all-to-familiar giggle. "Go the hell away! I don't want to see anyone right now!" She had hissed angrily. "Amanda? What's the matter?" A British voice asked worriedly. _Oh nothing. Just sitting here with my heart__** broken**__ because of my best and only friend. You know the usual stuff. _Amanda thought bitterly. Oh, how she longed to spit those words at them.

But she held it in, lifted her head and smiled warmly at the cooing couple. "Nothing! I just want to think is all! And you know I can't do that very well if there are other people in the room!" The American woman said cheerfully, her warm, fake smile growing into a full on grin. Nothing gave her away. She had long since learned how to put a twinkle in her eyes, even when she was faking. Allison seemed reassured, but there was a doubting glint in her eyes. "Alright…Well, Al if she wants to think, let's go~~"

The door clicked softly shut and Amanda was finally left alone again. The American longed for Allison to rush back in and ask her what was going on, but the door stayed shut. The woman's eyes began to water as she buried her face in her pillow once more. _Great...Now all she thinks about is Alfred! She won't even come back in to see what's wrong… _Amanda thought quite sadly and bitterly. Soon enough, Amanda's dark blue orbs drooped with sleepiness and fell closed, wrapping the woman in a deep, dreamless slumber.

Allison sighed. "Do you think the plan is working, Alfred?" Allison asked, her light green eyes darting occasionally to Amanda's door. "Of course it is! She said everything is fine. Which, for her, is code for "I need someone to figure out what happened and help me through it." So, yes. The plan is working." Allison sighed, her eyes downcast. "Still…I feel bad for hurting her…" The British woman sighed, placing her head in one hand and resting an elbow on the table. "Don't worry! Amanda's tough!"

A few hours later, Amanda woke with a start. She had heard someone come into her room. The trained American stayed expertly silent, keeping her breathing steady and calm and her blue eyes shut. The person crept closer, their footsteps nearly silent. She heard heavy, but quiet breathing and the sound of something wet rhythmically hitting the floor. She tried to figure out what it was when she felt a face bury into her shoulder, letting out quiet sobs and clinging tightly to her.

She kept her eyes closed. "I-I'm sorry….I know I've hurt you….And I regret it…Please, just bear with it….It'll turn out in your favor…I promise…" She heard a familiar British voice sob softly. She felt the warmth on the crook of her neck leave and felt the need to pull it back, to stop the crying and calm the other woman. But she kept her eyes shut and breathing steady. She heard Allison quietly leave the room, still sobbing but it became louder as she left the room and walked down the hallway.

Amanda heard the front door close as she opened her eyes and sat up. She had a bewildered expression plastered to her face. The American shook her head, trying to dismiss it all as a dream, but as she lifted her hand to where Allison had rested her head and cried, she felt moisture as she rubbed it gently. "So…What did she mean…?" Amanda said to herself. _Oh whatever…._Amanda sighed softly, and lay back down. Her eyes fell shut into another deep, dreamless sleep.

Allison let out a ragged sob as she collapsed in her bed. Arthur walked in quietly to check on her. "The plan is going according to plan, I presume?" He asked quietly, sitting on the edge of her bed and patting her back comfortingly. "Y-yeah…And I can't stand seeing her like this!" Arthur sighed. "You know, it wouldn't have worked if she knew Alfred and I were going out. You'd better thank him big time. After all, it was her that encouraged him to tell me. She thinks I shot him down."

Amanda yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and standing up. She quietly walked into the kitchen and got a pot of coffee. _I wonder what happened with Allison last night…_ She thought as she took a sip of her coffee and sat in the living room. Alfred walked in with a phone pressed to his ear. "Yeah….I got it Arthur. I see. So my baby's upset huh? Alright. I'll be right over….Mhm…You too….Bye."

Alfred sighed and hung his phone up. "Hey, as you heard, I'm going over to comfort Allison. She's really upset about something. "…Mind if I go with?" _Heh. Phase two complete._ Alfred thought, a grin complimenting his handsome features. If Alfred wasn't her brother, Amanda would have passed out. "Yeah, go ahead! Well, let's go. And, do you want to talk to Allison first or should I?"

"I will…" Amanda said softly, almost as if she were embarrassed. "Cool. Let's go!" Alfred said, and walked out the door, letting his broad grin slip into a knowing smirk. Amanda followed quietly and stayed completely silent throughout the entire drive to Arthur's house. "You okay, Amanda?" Alfred asked, taking one hand off of the wheel to poke his sister's cheek. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry. I was just lost in thought." She nervously rubbed the back of her neck and let out a soft laugh.

"Ah. Well, we're here." He said, poking his sister again as he climbed out of the Porsche. Amanda let out a soft giggle as she stepped out of her brother's baby. Antonio walked up behind Amanda and covered her eyes. "Adivina quién!" She heard a Spanish voice say smoothly. "Hmm….no sé!" She replied in fluent Spanish. "It's Antonio, you silly girl." His accent trilled out. "Antonio, idiota!" an Italian voice shouted angrily. "Ah, mi Lovi!" Antonio turned around, his cocky smirk morphing into a gentle smile.

"Qué lindo!" Amanda laughed lightly as she turned to face the blushing Lovino. She smiled and walked into the small British household, leaving the arguing couple in the driveway, probably to join them later. Allison was sitting, curled up in a corner in her room. "Allison? ¿Cuál es incorrecto? I mean what's wrong?" She corrected, knowing the British woman didn't speak any Spanish. "Nothing…" She said softly. "Hey...I want to tell you something, but I'm too embarrassed to say…" Amanda said softly. "And you'd never talk to me again if I told you…" Allison blinked.

"Say it in Spanish then." She said softly. "Te quiero, Allison. Te quiero." She said fluently. Allison sighed. "I wish I could have understood that…It sounded important." She sighed again. "…Who do you want to talk to, me or Alfred?" Amanda asked, letting a soft and caring smile take over her features, but there was no longer a glint in her eyes. The smile was now obviously fake and she wasn't trying to hide it anymore. "I'd like to talk to Alfred please." Allison said, nearly gawking at the detached glint she saw in her friend's eyes

The American nodded and left the room, letting her smile falter and a frown taking its place. "Allison wants to talk to you." She said in an emotionless tone as she walked past Arthur and Alfred. She was too busy thinking that she didn't even notice the fact that her brother and the Brit had their hands linked. Alfred sighed after his sister had passed by, gently kissing Arthurs forehead and walking in to see how his "girlfriend" was holding up. "How well's the plan going?"

"Perfect." She said softly, looking at her lap just as Kiku walked in. The Japanese man bowed and as he came back up to a standing position, he smiled lightly. "Kon'nichiwa. Is it my turn yet?" He asked in his naturally soft voice. Allison nodded. "Hai, Kiku-chan. It is." The woman spoke softly, twisting her hands together and still staring at her lap. "Alright. I will get to work immediately. Sayōnara." He said, bowing once more as he walked out. Amanda had been walking to the store when she bumped into a small Japanese man.

"Nantekotta! Node, zan'nen watashi wa yo!" She apologized in frantic Japanese. She held her hand out to him, and he gratefully took it. "Sono daijōbu. I am Honda Kiku. I see you speak fluent Japanese." He bowed and as he lifted into a standing position, he saw her bowing as well. She obviously knew Japanese culture very well. Kiku smiled lightly as she lifted her upper body to show dignity and power over one's self. She definitely knew what she was doing. Her smile lessened as he turned away, eventually faltering as she saw his silhouette fade.

Amanda let out a long sigh and relaxed her poised position. She began to walk again. The American woman walked slowly into the store to see the Japanese man at the fruit stand. She straightened her posture and put a smile on her face. She walked into the frozen food section to buy some lunch for Alfred while she was at work or something. Kiku spotted her long blonde hair before the woman turned around to flash her brilliant blue eyes. She loaded many frozen hamburgers into her cart before walking into the ice cream isle to pick up a large tub of chocolate ice cream.

She let out a relived sigh as she opened the door to the freezer. It was blissfully cold in comparison to outside and the store she was in. Jeez, they could cool their freezers, but they can't cool down the damn store? Kiku sighed as he had similar thoughts. He stopped at the freezer next to her and stood there for a few seconds before grabbing a tub of vanilla ice cream. "Oh, hello Honda-san! I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before you walked off earlier. My name is Amanda Jones. Alfred Jones's little sister, just by a few seconds though." She smiled, managing to put a twinkle in her eye.

"Nice to meet you, Amanda-san." Kiku smiled lightly. She smiled back and put the tub of ice cream in her cart. "Oh and if you're wondering why I have so many frozen hamburgers, it's so Alfred can make his own food while I'm at work or out with friends." She explained, seeing the bewildered expression on Kiku's face as he stared at the large amount of frozen meat patties in her cart. "Oh. I see. I know Alfred-san enjoys those." Kiku sighed ever so softly and began to walk away. "Oh! Kiku-san, you dropped this back when I knocked you over!" She held up his wallet, but he was already gone.

_A/N: So how was that? I know I haven't updated my other story for a while, and I can't until my mom gets back from her cruise, so bear with me and wait for that one. I beg of you, don't kill me for not updating this one. O.o On the 24__th__ I should have it updated. I'm sorry for the wait!Love Purple-chan. (My nickname on dA.) Disclaimer- I only own Amanda and else belongs to their rightful owners._


End file.
